Conventionally, as machining apparatuses that automatically perform chamfering or deburring of a workpiece, ones in which a rotatable tool is attached to the distal end side of an arm of an articulated robot and chamfering or deburring of a workpiece fixed on a jig is performed by the rotatable tool are known (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). At the distal end of the arm of the articulated robot, a profiling guide roller that contacts with a profiling reference surface of the workpiece, and the rotatable tool attached to the profiling guide roller side are provided, and with the profiling guide roller in contact with the profiling reference surface of the workpiece, the rotatable tool removes a burr at the surface of the workpiece.